


Keep Warm

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bickering, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Danny and Steve get stuck in the middle of a snow storm, and have some disagreements about how to keep warm.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who is the reason I started watching this show and fell in love with these two. So of course my first fic in the fandom would have to be dedicated to her.

Of all the places Danny thought he would be two days before Christmas, stuck on the side of the road in the middle of a snowstorm wasn’t one of them. Yet here he is. 

"You know, this is your fault," Steve mutters, pulling his coat tighter around him as he glares at Danny. 

"My fault?" Danny asks. "How is this my fault?"

"Because you're the one that wanted to come back to Jersey for Christmas," Steve says.

"Because my kids are here!" Danny says. "Of course I want to spend Christmas with my kids. And you didn't have to come, you know?"

"You invited me!"

"Yeah because you're my best friend," Danny says. "And I didn't want you stuck alone at Christmas constantly blowing up my phone because you were lonely."

"I wouldn't have been blowing up your phone," Steve says. 

Danny raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Sure I might have texted you every now and then to check in," Steve says. "That's what friends do."

"Uh huh.”

“It’s the truth!”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Danny says. “But I still don't see how this is my fault. If anything it's _your_ fault."

Steve sputters, "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Because you insisted on seeing the sights," Danny says. "Not caring that an expert was telling you the weather was getting bad and we should stay in."

"You're hardly an expert," Steve intersects.

"I grew up here. You don't get any more expert than that."

"Unless you're a weatherman."

"And there's that!" Danny says, throwing his hands up. "Even the damn weather guy said to stay indoors."

"You could have," Steve says. "I could have explored on my own."

"Oh yeah, that would have gone real well," Danny laughs. "I would have spent all night wondering if you wound up stuck in a ditch somewhere. That would have been a real nice evening."

"Aww would you have worried about me?" Steve teases.

"No I would have worried about my mom's car," Danny says.

"Nah I think you would have been worried about me.” 

He leans in closer with a smirk and Danny huffs out a laugh and shoves him away. "Yeah maybe I didn't want to find you frozen to death out here. That might have made me a little sad."

"A little?"

"Shut up."

"You know," Steve says. "I am still close to freezing in here."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Danny asks. "Pull a blanket out of thin air?"

“There are other ways to keep warm, Danno,” Steve points out.

Of course, Danny’s mind goes some place it absolutely should not go. Especially not when it involves his best friend. But he can just blame that on the cold getting to his head. It’s not like he’s actually had thoughts like this before. Okay, so maybe sometimes. But not a lot. “We’re not having sex in my mom’s car!”

The car falls silent. Even the wind seems to stop blowing in that moment, as if the universe is waiting with bated breath to see what happens next. Danny doesn’t know. He hadn’t meant to say _that._ But well, maybe he does put his foot in his mouth sometimes.

“No one said anything about having sex, Danno,” Steve says.

“I know that,” Danny says.

Steve eyes him curiously, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “Interesting that you had to specify it wasn’t happening in your mom’s car.”

“I meant anywhere,” Danny says. “We’re not having sex anywhere. But especially not in my mom’s car.”

“Right. Of course.” Steve nods, but the smile doesn’t leave his face. “Except I think you’re lying.”

“I am not lying!”

“Okay.”

“I’m not!” Danny insists. “I don’t want to have sex with you. I don’t want to do anything with you. I don’t even want to be stuck in this car with you right now.”

“Because you’d rather be somewhere more comfortable,” Steve says.

“Exactly!” Danny blinks, thinking over what he just agreed to. “I mean, I’d rather be somewhere more comfortable alone. By myself.”

“You seem a little defensive right now buddy,” Steve points out.

“I am not defensive,” Danny says. “You’re just driving me crazy. Like you always do.”

And sure, it might be a little bit more than that. But Steve doesn’t need to know…

“I think it’s more than that,” Steve says.

“Will you get out of my head?” Danny asks him.

Steve raises an eyebrow, “So it _is_ more than that.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You just told me to get out of your head after I said it was more than that” Steve tells him. “What else could that have meant?”

“I don’t know,” Danny says. “I’m cold. I’m not thinking clearly.”

“I’m sure that’s all it is,” Steve says dryly.

Silence falls between them. Danny looks out the window at the still heavily falling snow. They called the tow truck close to an hour ago, but in this weather it could be a while before it reaches them. Something Danny is not thrilled about. 

“We’re gonna freeze out here,” Danny mutters.

“We are not,” Steve says.

“You were the one that was just saying…” he trails off when Steve grunts in the driver’s seat, because of course he’d insisted on driving despite having no clue where he was. Steve mutters to himself as he moves his seat back, and then much to Danny’s confusion starts attempting to crawl across the car. It’s not easy. It’s a small car and Steve’s a tall guy. He hits his head at one point and curses, but then eventually makes it across the car, and to Danny’s further confusion, into his lap. “Steve?”

“Just shut up,” Steve huffs.

Danny does, but not because Steve tells him to. He’s really just confused by what the hell is going on. And he’s brain might be short circuiting a little bit at having Steve so close. It’s made worse when Steve’s hand finds the lever for the seat and he lays the seat back and then…

“Steve?!”

“Hush.”

“What are you doing?”

“You’re cold. I’m cold. I’m fixing it.”

“By _laying_ on me?”

“Body heat, Danny,” Steve says. “We don’t have blankets, which really, who doesn’t have an extra blanket in their car in New Jersey in the middle of winter?”

“My mom apparently,” Danny says.

“Well we’re gonna have a talk about that when I see her,” Steve says.

“That still doesn’t explain…”

“We both know the best way to keep warm is body heat,” Steve says. “Unless you want me to move?”

He looks down at Danny, and Danny’s breath catches at seeing Steve’s face this close. Sure, they’ve been close before, but not like this. Not when there’s no danger or nothing to pull them away. It’s just the two of them, and Steve’s stupid blue hazel eyes and that damn smile of his. Danny really should tell him to move back. It would be the smart thing to do. But maybe Danny doesn’t want to be smart or responsible right now.

Danny’s hands grip Steve’s shirt, one at his back and the other at his front, as if he’s afraid he’s going to leave. “No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want you to move,” Danny tells him. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

“Because you don’t want to freeze to death?” Steve questions.

“I think we both know it’s more than that,” Danny says. And it’s true. They’ve been tip toeing around this damn thing between them for so long. There’s not even a damn line to cross anymore it’s so blurred. That doesn’t mean he’s not nervous. Steve could easily still brush him off and make a joke out of this whole thing. 

“You really want to talk about this now?” Steve asks him, giving an incredulous laugh. “We’re damn near freezing and now is when you want to do this?”

“Well we could freeze to death,” Danny says. “It’d be a shame for us to die and not know.”

“We’re not going to die out here, Danny,” Steve says. “For one, you’re far too stubborn.”

“I’m trying to be serious here, babe,” Danny says. “But if you’d rather…”

“I love you,” Steve says, cutting him off. He gives a small shrug and a smile as if what he just admitted wasn’t big. Wasn’t going to change everything between them. And maybe it wouldn’t. Not really. “Always have, Danny. I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready.”

“I am now,” Danny says. He uses his grip on Steve’s shirt to pull him closer. Their warm breath mingles in the cold air around them and Danny smiles. “I love you too, Steven.”

The answering smile Steve gives him is worth the poor timing of it all. Danny doesn’t get to appreciate the smile for long though, because the next moment they're kissing, and he’s appreciating those lips in a whole different way. 

He loses himself in the moment. In the feeling of cold hands skirting under his shirt and making him shiver. In the heated kisses Steve presses against his lips, jaw, and neck. In the loud tapping at the window.

Wait.

Danny’s eyes snap open and he looks towards the window, expecting to see the tow truck driver, but instead sees…

“Grace!”

Steve looks down at him in confusion, “What?”

“Grace is right there,” Danny says, gesturing at the window. “Christ you need to…”

“Yeah yeah I’m going,” Steve says. He uses the handle to move the seat back up and then opens the door. They’re instantly assaulted by cold, but Danny barely pays any attention to it. “Hey Grace.”

“Uncle Steve,” Grace says, smiling between them. “Dad. I see you two found a way to keep warm.”

“Uhh yeah,” Danny says, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “Steve was just…”

“I don’t need to know,” Grace says. “I’m just happy you two finally figured it out.”

Steve grins and leans against Danny, “yeah me too.”

“What are you doing out here?” Danny asks her.

“Well you said you were stuck,” Grace says. “So I followed the tow truck out here to give you two a lift home.”

“You _drove_ in this?” Danny asks.

“Not all of us are terrible at driving in snow,” Grace says.

“I wasn’t the one driving,” Danny says. “He was.”

Grace shrugs, “It doesn’t matter. Do you two want a ride or not?”

“Oh yeah we definitely want a ride,” Danny says. He looks at Steve. “Right?”

“Of course we do,” Steve says. “I might love you but that doesn’t mean I want to stay here and freeze to death in a car with you.”

“Not exactly the most romantic way to go out,” Danny says. 

Steve stands up and Danny grabs their phones and the keys before following him out of the car. He talks to the tow truck driver, while Steve and Grace walk back to her car. They’re laughing at something, and Danny feels a different sort of warmth settle over him at the sight. 

“You two better not leave me out here,” he calls after them as he runs to catch up. “And I’m driving!”

“I can get us home, Dad,” Grace tells him.

“I know, but I’m your dad, which means I get to drive,” Danny says.

Grace hands him the keys and surprises him with a hug, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay,” Danny says. “I’m always okay. But you know, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming to save us.”

Grace smiles, “You two have saved me plenty of times. It was about time I returned the favor. Though please don’t make this a frequent thing.”

“Don’t worry, we’re going to have safe and normal lives from here on out,” Danny tells her.

Steve snorts, “Us? Normal lives?”

“It could happen,” Danny says.

He slides into the driver’s seat as Steve gets in the passenger’s side and Grace into the back. 

“Danny nothing about our lives is normal,” Steve says.

“Yeah maybe not,” Danny agrees.

“I wouldn’t change it,” Steve says, smiling over at him. “Would you?”

Sometimes Danny thinks he might. He’d like a life with a little less danger that’s for sure. But would he change it? Looking over at Steve, he doesn’t think he could give any of that up. Maybe someday in the distant future they can settle down and live a relaxing life on the beach. It’s something he’s thought about often, if he’s being honest with himself. And tonight he certainly is. 

He reaches across the car and takes Steve’s hand with a smile, “I wouldn’t change a thing about us, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
